This invention pertains to household garbage grinders and more particularly to a grinder having a magnetic guard at the entrance to prevent accidental passage of metal pieces into the grinder.
Grinders for grinding household garbage are commonly placed in the drain of kitchen sinks in many--if not most--households. Such grinders are used to grind vegetable trimmings and waste and to flush the ground material through the waste water pipes and to septic tanks or disposal systems.
Such grinders are not designed for solid metal pieces. However, almost always by accident, metal pieces such as stainless steel flatware are often moved onto the grinder along with the vegetable waste. When that happens, both the flatware and the grinder may be damaged. It is therefore desirable to avoid introduction of such materials into the grinder portion of such a device.
By this invention, a device is provided to inhibit--if not prohibit--movement of much metallic material into the grinder.